


Golpes de Espiã

by Rosetta (Melime)



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Cartinelli - Freeform, F/F, Femslash, One Shot
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 12:24:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4625259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Rosetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angie sempre pede para Peggy mostrar para ela alguns "golpes de espiã".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Golpes de Espiã

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Spy Moves](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3470552) by [Plus1STR](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plus1STR/pseuds/Plus1STR). 



> N/T: Traduzida com autorização, ainda que genérica nesse caso (para traduzir todas as obras de Plus1STR que quisesse).

“Qual é, Inglesa. Tem que ter alguma coisa que você pode me mostrar.”

Não tinha sido a primeira vez que Angie tinha pedido para Peggy ensinar a ela “alguns golpes de espiã” e Peggy sabia que certamente não seria a última. Normalmente, ela iria evitar a pergunta ou mudar o tópico completamente, mas tinha algo sobre a forma como a atriz estava enchendo a bolsa de rolinhos, enquanto dirigia a ela aquele olhar patenteado de cachorrinho.

Peggy franze as sobrancelhas, tentando pensar no que poderia contar para Angie, antes de suspirar suavemente.

“Ang, olha, para ser perfeitamente honesta, cinquenta por cento do tempo, só pego o objeto pesado mais próximo e acerto alguém com ele.” Angie inclina a cabeça para o lado, com uma sobrancelha erguida e lábios pressionados. Era um olhar que Peggy sabia que significava que ela teria que ouvir depois.

“É só isso?” pergunta, enfiando mais um rolinho na bolsa antes de se levantar. Angie não estava realmente satisfeita com a resposta, mas era mais do que Peggy diria normalmente, então por enquanto, teria de servir.

“Não é nem de perto tão glamoroso quanto você imaginaria,” Peggy diz, se levantando também, pegando sua própria bolsa enquanto isso.

“Reserva a minha cabine?”

“Claro, Peg.”

~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~

A lanchonete estava um pouco mais cheia do que o normal, mas, como prometido, a cabine de Peggy estava livre. As duas trocam um sorriso e Peggy se senta, observando Angie passar de um lado para o outro entre as mesas com pratos nas mãos. Almoçar na lanchonete durante seus intervalos tinha se tornado uma rotina e a parte do dia favorita de Peggy; tomando café e conversando com Angie sobre qualquer coisa no mundo.

“Desculpa, dia cheio. O de sempre?”

“Por favor.”

E Angie saiu passando das mesas para o balcão para a janela da cozinha e de volta.

Angie era tipicamente quem Peggy observaria nos dias cheios. Observar ela lidar com clientes e clientes porcos tudo com um sorriso no rosto de alguma forma lhe dava o estômago para ir para o trabalho e lidar com os agentes da SSR. Atuar era certamente seu forte. Mas os olhos de Peggy foram atraídos para um cliente irritado, que ficava balançando as penas e mexendo com os bolsos da jaqueta. Estava claramente ansioso por causa de alguma coisa, seus olhos correndo entre as mesas mais próximas, o balcão, e a porta.

Angie passa na mesa de Peggy, rapidamente largando a ordem dela antes de ir buscar pratos vazios e voltar para trás do balcão. O homem que Peggy estava observando termina sua bebida rapidamente, se levanta, e vai até o balcão. Não está mais mexendo os dedos, mas seu rosto tem uma expressão que é uma cruza entre doente e nervoso. Ele fala em voz baixa com Angie e sua expressão normalmente doce muda para uma de preocupação. Sabendo o que estava prestes a acontecer, Peggy começou a se levantar lentamente, mas o cliente se vira, suas mãos agora livres do seus bolsos, revelando uma pequena pistola.

“Tudo bem, não quero confusão. Todo mundo só tem que ficar sentado e quieto,” ele diz, exibindo sua arma de fogo, e todo mundo obedece.

Quando ele se vira para o balcão, antes que Peggy possa agir, Angie acerta a cabeça dele com uma frigideira vazia, vendo seu corpo cair quase com descrença. “Huh...” Angie se inclina sobre o balcão, olhando para o pobre coitado, antes de olhar para a frigideira na sua mão. “Bem, olha para isso.”

“Como foi, Inglesa?” ela pergunta para Peggy, que agora estava com um joelho nas costas do cliente, o mantendo imóvel no chão da lanchonete.

Peggy ri, pensando na conversa que tiveram em The Griffith. “Muito bem, querida,” ela balança a cabeça, ainda sorrindo, e ergue os olhos para sua namorada armada com um frigideira.

“Mas, por favor, nunca mais faça isso.”


End file.
